21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
Mother, May I
(Psychological Horror) the story takes place in late January, in the suburbs of Minnesota. A mortician and a single mother, Marié lives with her recently estranged suicidal 22 year old son, Charlot who she decided to drop out of college in Reno, Nevada, bring back home after spending a month in a psych ward, which his mother finally had to fly in person and take him out in person. His mother decides to stay with her son in Minnesota for a few days before returning back to work. Charlot loves to read and write about other books and authors, and put the plots of their story in short sentences online for other people to read online, because he believes that humans these days are too stupid spending their time trying to become ‘internet popular’, and not enough time to become popular. After spending a few days seeing a cognitive psychologist, the psychologist accidentally emails Charlot instead of his mother that he has schizophrenia, and has began introducing medication to him as “anti-anxiety” and “sleep aid” and to help disguise it as “insomnia”, instead of diagnosing him as a psychopath. This distresses him, and later that night he confronts his mother over dinner about it. His mother finally opens up about it, and blames admits that yes, she admits that she was a terrible mother, but blames it on his father who was never there, and cheated on her the entire time, and thus creating the “problem” child that Charlot is today. Charlot burst into tears and wished that the hospital gave him morphine and left him to die on his prescribed drug overdose, and that he was the least favourite child, and that his mom only liked his youngest step sister Louise, because she graduated from college early, and left to an Ivy School, and has her own apartment and her own dog, and is in a successful relationship, meanwhile he has nothing, because he had to drop out and start over again from nothing, and there are pictures of his sister and her husband everywhere in the house, her graduation and her wedding, while all his pictures are in his room, across the empty house with the lights on. His mother hides all his technology and leaves him original tales of children books instead to read and a dictionary. The next morning, Saturday, it’s -14 degrees outside. His mom leaves the house for work, and he is home alone finally after 4 days. He searches the house for his phone, but instead he finds his computer and begins to research all his medications, which all just reads medications for schizophrenia, anxiety, depression and insomnia. Unable to find his phone, he then just goes back on his social media and email, where the story reveals that he’s graduated from Psychology and got accepted by Stanford for a Masters program. Feeling damned by his mom from last night, the diagnosis of his psychologist and trapped and surrounded by pictures of gluttonous smiling photographs of his sister hanging everywhere in the wall, he feels like he is constantly being called to come. With just his Reno clothes on, that late evening with what sunlight is on, he runs barefoot across the yard and knocks vigorously wanting some form of answers on who they are. A car approaches, and it’s his mother returning home seemingly early than usual, he breaks into the house by throwing a chair into the back and walks through the broken glass, cutting his feet and hands as he tries to get through the house calling for help, feeling that he is not safe with his mom. He goes through the first floor trying to find some form of life, and sees shoes, now truly believing that someone is home, and sees that the kitchen has been used recently, and goes to the second floor, leaving his trail behind. His mother follows him through, and yells for him to come back, and that they can solve his problem, and that she called for an ambulance for help for him, trying to find him. He goes through every room, each room is a bed nicely tucked, in floral or pastel colours and differently themed and is unable to find anyone. Finally he goes to the top floor, and finds a master bedroom and finds a familiar face in the picture frame. With not enough time, he then runs into another room, across the master bedroom, and comes across a familiar room that looks just like his room, but much more larger, with his own handwritings, photographs of him and his real sister, photographs of him and his real relatives, and remembered a picture of him and his real mom. The scene faces Charlot’s face stunned, still trying to make sense of everything. Marié then opens the bloodied white door and ask if everything is okay. Charlot is back in his room in her house, telling him that the ambulance are here, and they come in with a straight jacket, and take him away. Marié looks around his room one last time, and turns off the light. The end. Category:Film